


A Letter to You

by JusticeyLeague



Category: You (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Letters, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeyLeague/pseuds/JusticeyLeague
Summary: Joe writes Beck 15 years after.





	A Letter to You

It’s been 15 years since the incident as I call it. 

Things weren’t supposed to play out like that, Beck. You have to believe me. I thought we would be together forever. I thought you would see the light from inside that dark place and come to your senses. We would face the world and the mess you made of me together. Instead, you stabbed me and locked me inside my own prison.  
Since that day I’ve been given an inside look at loss, grieving, and even today I can still picture every inch of your face. The smell of you never truly left my apartment, I don’t know if it’s in my head or actual but nonetheless, I had to move. 

I regret the day leading up to…all of these years and I still can’t say it. We went from finally having things figured out and going our way; no Benji, no Peach, no questions, to having our lives shattered as you poked around in my bathroom ceiling. You weren’t supposed to find that, Beck. You certainly weren’t supposed to run for help.

There’s no way you could’ve known that young Paco would betray you. You knew their home life was rough but you certainly didn’t know that I had released Ron from this world hours earlier. Paco depended on me and when you told him that I was a killer, there was only one assumption he could make. He never met Peach or Benji. God, am I glad he didn’t. Speaking of awful human beings, your therapist is still rotting in prison. That final piece of yours really showcased his monstrosity and sealed his fate.

I still miss you, Beck. Despite how you treated me and the challenge you brought into my life, I still love you. There was only ever truly one person for me.

And that person was You.


End file.
